The UFO Capital of the World
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: The Town of South Park had been invaded by U.F.O. believing tourists that had shown in town after recently sightings of U.F.Os around town ... it was good for the local economy at first but it soured rather very quickly after they becomes a nuisance toward the townsfolk . Non slash story
1. The Arrival of the Nerdy Kind

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, blood and gore scenes and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't owned or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**The U.F.O Capital of the World**

**Chapter 1: The Arrival of the Nerdy Kind **

One very snowy and windy morning has recently settled over the small semi peaceful well most of the time town that was nested and hidden away in the mountains but something very weird is going on around here yet again. Cut to Farmer Carl Denkins's farm which you can see a couple of South Park Police squad cars were parked in the big driveway which out in the snow-covered passage that you can see a small group of officers which they are wearing their heavy gray police issued winter jackets and BarBrady was there and he is getting an ear full by Old farmer Denkins about his mutilated cattle right now.

"Officer BarBrady, This is really terrible which I need my cattle to survive for the long coming harsh winter?" Denkins said as he looked very helpless at the slightly overweight and dumb police chief who stood there while he was holding his large wooden click board in his hand which he was writing the report out which you can see a gory scene behind them." There are rumors that people are seeing bright lights in the skies again."

"Oh no… not this silly crap with aliens hog wash again." BarBrady lightly mumbles under his breath and he rolls his eyes which you can't see his eyes because his thick police issued sunglasses are covering them up that moment. "Can I go now?... Jackson and Woods, this is your case which I have a meeting to attend right now!" while an unknown third one who remained silent and his cell phone begins to rings at that very second ."Uh… Hello? Yes Mayor I'll be there in a few minutes."

"You got it, chief!" Jackson screams back as the chief walks away from the crime scene at that moment which all sudden a group of people came jumping out of a tourist cargo van that they used at the airports that pulled up which they are Sci-Fi nerds and U.F.O believers that they came racing up to the fence line which they are trying to get a quick glimpse of the dead carcass that is lying on the ground which BarBrady and his squad ran up to block their view.

"Okay people move along, there is nothing to see here lookies lous!" BarBrady said while he was doing crowd control along with the other officers.

"We need backup at the Denkins' Farm for crowd control now!" Officer Woods said as he spoke more like a scream into his radio at that moment.

"Quit denying the truth of the existence of aliens' life which they do exists, Officers!" The Sci-fi nerd one said while he was trying to looking around BarBrady's heavy form.

That is when a South Park Community Schools' long body school bus was driving by which all the kids went over to the one side of the bus to see what is going on and they are wondering what happened now?.

"Hey you guys… What is going on at Mr. Denkins' Farm right now?" Cartman said.

"What!?" All of the kids said in unison.

"Dude… it is probability something weird or you pulled a prank again, fat ass!" Kyle fires back which he has a glaring look that formed on his face.

"No Kahl…. I'm didn't do a prank this time you fucking Jew!" Cartman hollers back with such anger which it was directed toward Kyle for questioning him who thinks he is lying right now.

"You guys chill the fuck out now!" Stan said loudly which the tone of his voice that indicted he sounded very annoyed right now.

"Seriously…. you guys that both of you sounds like a bunch of High school drama queens right now!" Kenny loudly mumbles out loud which it was muffed by his parka's hood.

"Well fellas…Why are the police is over there for right now?" Butters said as he popped up from his seat which he was seated in front in Cartman and Kenny's seat.

"Guys sooner or later we will find out about it which the news travels very fast around here because we are a close knitted small community." Clyde said.

"Actually you guys those people we don't know they are because I'm haven't seen any of them before?!" Craig replied.

"They look like a bunch of tourists to me you guys!" Token said which you can see a fleet of South Park Police cars were cruising by them very fast down the road with their lights and sirens on which they are heading toward Denkins' farm because the crowd started fighting with the cops right now.

"Damn….There goes all of South Park Police force down to Denkins' Farm right now you guys ?" Cartman said with a light chuckle.

"Oh it is crowd control for out of control tourists you guys that they are only good in." Kenny replied with a smile which it was hidden behind his hood and you can hear a soft muffed laughter that came from him.

A half hour later…. Cut to South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office which Mayor McDaniels was seated at her desk and writing something out right now while Johnson stood by her side. That is when Officer BarBrady came walking in there which one of his face's cheeks was all cutted up and has a bruise under his eye which someone had punched him in the face and broke his old pair of police issued sunglasses but he keeps a couple of extra pairs in his cruiser's glove box .

"George, what the hell happened to your face?" McDaniels asked as she looks very shocked in her face when she saw him.

"Well Martha….there are a group of rowdy tourists who had show up during a crime scene that involved with mutilation of one of Carl Denkins' cattle again." BarBrady said as McDaniels rise up from her chair.

"George, Don't tell me that aliens are involved which their sightings had brought those crazy ass U.F.O. Believers to our town?!" McDaniels said as she turned around to look out of her main office window.

"You are correct, Martha…. Which I haven't said anything to you about it at all that I know that you had a enough with anything that involved with aliens that happened with the Gua and Colonists a few months ago." BarBrady replied in his loud irritated tone voice.

"Oh just plain great that we all need now, U.F.O. Believers and those nutty as helll conspiracies theorists running around our town to scares the hell out of the locals." McDaniels irritated states which she has buried her face into her hands at that moment. "- and the other thing, George don't ever bring the word The Gua or name Mabus back up in my presence again, because it brings bad memories back of my possession by Mabus again."

"Awh…. I'm sorry, Martha… that I'm letting you know about it." BarBrady said while McDaniels angrily glared at him after she lumps back into her chair at that moment.

"Yeah…Yeah….Yeah… Oh whatever George which I'm don't care at all, but that I needs you and your men needs to keep them in check!?" McDaniels snarls back at him.

**To Be Continued**

_**Author's note: I'm hope that all of you enjoy this chapter but now on to writing of Chapter 2 and plans the rest of the plot out in coming days so enjoy…. I also referenced a couple of things from my older stories along with references from the older and newer episodes have well too. **_


	2. The So called Stake out

**Chapter 2: The So-called Stake out**

Early evening that very same day… that you can look toward the west which you can the sun was setting behind the greenish and rocky jagged mountains, cut to the Marshes' house inside the living room which the boys were there and sitting on the floor watching TV which the Broncos are on right now. But a breaking news bulletin came on the TV screen at that moment.

"_**That is a breaking news bulletin from South Park's number one news station K.M.A News 4!" **_V.O. announcer said.

"What the hell is it now which this damned game was getting good right now?" Randy said while he was fuming loudly while he was wearing his beer in his hand and Manning's # 18 broncos jersey right now.

"This is Creamy Goodness reporting live from South Park which the town of South Park, Colorado is currently seeing a boost in tourism due from the recent U.F.O. sightings." Creamy Goodness said as he was staring into the camera.

"What?" The boys said in unison which they all looked very shocked right now.

"You guys, I'm wonders what Mayor McDaniels is thinking about all this right now?" Cartman said.

"Well Cartman I think that she is sick of aliens by now?" Kyle replied.

"Oh yeah I know what you are talking about, Kyle." Stan butts into their conversation at that moment.

"Oh I know what you mean with the incident that involved the possession of her body by a certain evil alien conqueror down to the colonists who had tried to take over the earth by infecting the populace with a virus." Kenny mumbles loudly.

"But I'll love to see Mayor McDaniels 'face when she finds out that the visitors are back and causing in town you guys." Cartman said along a light chuckle under her breath.

"Cartman, you are a very insensitive asshole! Kyle instantly snarls at him for his insensitivity at that moment.

"Oh fuck off Kahl you dumb ass Jew! Cartman hisses out loud by slashing out at Kyle's very truthful comment toward him.

"Hell yeah… Denver Broncos that is a good touchdown!" Randy screams out loud in great enjoyment.

A few hours later….. Which night had past fallen over the town but cut to a large hill area that were surrounded by the woods it is well actually the area where teenaged lovers goes to do the dirty deed because it was very isolated up there and you can see the overview of South Park with its lights glistered below. At that moment you can look in the darkness that you can see a powder blue and white police squad car was parked there which you can see two people sitting in there right now. Inside the squad car you can see BarBrady who is with Mayor McDaniels who looks very confused as she looks at the dashboard which it was covered with heavy-scented lit candles and red rose pedals and she had been blindfolded to hide BarBrady's true intentions for romancing her tonight while he is still on duty right now; and she notices a medium wicker picnic basket that was filled with food and a bottle of sparking grape juice was resting on the back seat after he took the blindfold off her at that moment.

"So this is what you do to make the time to go faster while you are on stake out duty, George?" McDaniels asked as she looks over at him after he put a CD in the squad car's CD player which it begins playing Lionel Richie and other romantic music. "Oh wait a minute…. I know why you had brought me here for?"

"Well Martha I'm usually play cards with myself or doing paperwork because that I'm had brought you out here to sent some time with me that we don't see each other that much anymore, well we do it usually happened late night?!" BarBrady said as he looks at her that is when she take a hold of his hand that was laying on his knee.

"George, I'm not risking our secret love for each other to get out in the public which I'm don't want a scandal at all that will ruins us big time." McDaniels said with fear that was filled in her voice as she stare into his black shaded sunglasses that was a gleam tint was shining in the lens which it was from the candlelight that was glaring brightly and openly on the dashboard. That is when she crept over the squad car's control panel to grab a hold of his shirt to kiss him on the lips. So all sudden they had heard a knock on the window which they both looks very afraid that they had been caught at last, which BarBrady rolls his window down to see who is at his driver side window which it is to reveal a group of tourists who are looking for a good spot to witness a U.F.O that they both looks dumbfounded at the crowd that who had gathered around the car.

"Uh excuse me officer that we are never been to your town before, which we are looking for a very good spot to do some sky watching for UFOs?" The young hippie looking woman which the mayor looks forward without looking at them and rolls her eyes with great disgust as well too, which she had wrapped a blanket around her because he is letting the cold air in while he was talking to them also she had putted her kindle out to read which she has a E book copies of 50 shades of Purple series along with other romantic novels.

"Well I'll bet the snowy rock pass which it is over the ridge up there is your best bet?" BarBrady said while he was thinking with his dumb mind.

"Why thank you for the help officer." The young hippie lady replied as she and her hippie cohorts which they are carrying their drums along with their backpacks that they are walking up on the snow-covered path while they are completely barefooted while the mayor has buried her wrinkle-free face in the palm of her hands at that moment.

"They probably are setting up another drum circle which they are planning to have a smoke out in the woods…. No thanks to the state voters who in the last election had passed that stupid ass law that legalized the recreational use for pot!" McDaniels said as she looks up at him from her reading.

"They probably are, Martha…. those silly damned hippies!" BarBrady said as he looks up from his paperwork while she took a red colored skinned apple from the basket to eat. "Oh gosh I'm wish I'm can watch Game of Thrones or Informative murder porn right now!"

"What the fuck is Informative Murder Porn, George?" McDaniels asked while she looks very confused at him.

"It is a slang name for spousal murder TV shows that the local kids called it, Martha." BarBrady replied.

"Oh okay then, George." McDaniels said which she is begins to looks tired at that moment.

**To Be Continued **


	3. The Tourism Invasion

**Chapter 3: The Tourism Invasion**

The following morning, cut at South Park Elem. inside the main hallway where all the kids had gathered around Cartman at that moment. Which they are getting of sick and tired of dealing with the influx of tourists that is going to town to see the lights of the UFOs in the night skies, and they are not only ones are bitching about this as well too, that the town are very pissed about the traffic jams and the people are setting camps up in their front yards without permission from the homeowners like those hippies had done with their jam fest a few years ago to get the perfect view of the skies that surrounded the rocky mountains where the town sits at, also they are getting into people's personal spaces to ask them about being abducted by aliens and other creepy shit to started weird them out, at first that everyone had welcomed them with wide open arms in hopes for the well deserved money being pumped in to the town's struggling economy from this little tourism boom.

"Well, I take that everyone in town are extremely pissed about those crazy ass alien believing tourists?!" Cartman said, as he looks around the crowd of the youthful looking faces that stood in front of him that who is standing before him.

"Well, Eric…. That these nutcases came up to me yesterday, while I was playing in the sand box at the park to ask me, if I was abducted by aliens and other things, fellas and ladies?!" Butters said while he stepped forward and everyone in the crowd looked very dumbfounded.

"_Yeah!" _Other kids said in unison while looking very confused at each other, when they heard Butters out.

"Well because, Butters you are an alien, that is the only answer that I'll gave you?" Cartman replied with a sarcastic comment, while wearing a bitter smile on her heavily plump made up face.

"Uh, Goddamnit….Cartman, leave Butters a fuck alone, you fucking asshole!" Kyle said in a protest, as he looks at his arch fat rival in the face with his eyes narrowed for Cartman at that moment.

"Oh, shut up, you damned kike?!" Cartman cries out in hatred for the young Jewish boy who came up to defend Cartman's butt monkey who became it after he started to hang out with them.

"Dude, like you talk fat ass, do I remember that you were abducted by the visitors, and did they gave an anal probe to you, do you remembered?!" Stan said, while he came rushing in to butt in.

"Yeah…. I remembered that, which aliens had struck stuff up in your fat ass." Kenny mumbled loudly which he was also giggling lightly at Cartman's past misfortune right now.

"Oh, shut up you guys, that I wasn't abducted by aliens." Cartman still openly denied about his little traumatic alien abduction that he had a few years ago to this very day, and he looks very embarrassed as he looks around upon the faces in the crowd.

"Ah, I still see that you're still denying about this all these years, and that was when Ike was kidnapped by the visitors… you little chicken shit!" Kyle snarls back at Cartman, who has bright red color blush had appeared on his fat cheeks at that moment. And that is when Mr. Mackey came walking up to them which the bell is about to ring in any second now.

"Children, it's time to heads for your classes which the bell is about to ring at any second now….mmmkay." Mackey said while he was looking down at them.

"Yes, Mr. Mackey." Kids said in unison, as they were heading toward their classes right now.

Meanwhile at the same time….. Cut to South Park City hall inside the mayor's office where a small group of angry townsfolk had gathered around her desk which McDaniels was seated at her desk, while her two aides were at the sides of the desk, and along with BarBrady, Yates ad Harris were there too.

"Rabble….Rabble….Rabble!" The townsfolk shout out loud, which the mayor was trying her best to defuse the situation, before it gets crazy around there in the room.

"People, calm down…. And what are we rabbling about now!?" McDaniels said with a heavy sigh, as she motioned to them to stop.

"Well, mayor…. Someone is keep going on my property and killing my herd which I need them to survive the harsh winter." Farmer Denkins said while looking very cautionous at the mayor who remained quiet.

"Mayor, one of these creepy UFOs believers came up to my son to asked him, if he was abducted by aliens last night." Stephen Stotch said, while he was standing next to his wife.

"Plus those weirdoes are setting up their camps on our front yards." Gerald said which something had clicked within the mayor at that moment.

"And don't forget that they are causing major traffic jams in night at night." Skeeter said.

"People, I'm greatly agreed with all of you, that this is not becoming another hippie jam fest I promised you." Mayor McDaniels answered in a very cool and comfort tone.

"Because this is putting our children's lives at risk, that we will never know about this tourism boom will bring a crazed sicko to our town?!" Sheila said, as she stepped forward which she drives the mayor up the walls with her senseless causes for the most times, but this time they finds common ground, and everyone in the crowd nodded their heads in full agreement.

"But Mayor, how the hell do we get them to leave our town in a peaceful matter?" Randy asked.

"I am thinking about the many options that are out there right now and how the hell do we get them out of here, so we could resume the semi normalcy back in our town." McDaniels said, as she stands up from her chair and walk around her desk which her aides followed her.

**To Be Continued **


	4. Another Day in Strange vile

**Chapter 4: Another Day in Strange vile**

Later on that very same day which it was late afternoon…? Which the boys were walking home from the Sizzler for an after school snack through the park, and all sudden a very strange and nerdy looking short and stubby man dressed in came jumping out from the bushes at that moment which he scared them almost to death, and have a very feared look on their childish faces when the guy stepped forward to talk to them.

"Dude, we better not hears your parents doing it while we are having our slumber party?" Kyle said while looking at Stan for a quick second.

"Kyle, I think my mom and dad are going out for a date night." Stan replied after he did some thinking.

"Ew….This means that we are struck with Shelly for the half of the night, Stan." Kenny mumbles loudly which he looks very scared when he heard Shelly's name.

"Why hello there, children I'm Prof. Nicholas Hunter from the U. F.O. research group, that reason is why that I'm stopping you to ask you some questions like any of you were abducted by aliens in your lifetime?" Prof. Hunter said while he was fixing his pepper and salt colored comb over that is hiding his bald spot on the top of his head, and the endless winter sunlight had glared up in his glasses which he was trying to see.

"No!" The boys said in unison but Cartman lied about his traumatic abduction by the fourth kind, as they begins to walks away from this very annoying person who is not giving up on them at all; which he is pestering them big time which they wants to gets away from him at that moment. That is when Officer BarBrady appears out of nowhere which he had overheard the distressed tone voices that came from the boys a few minutes ago.

"What is going on here, boys?" BarBrady asked which you can hear the hint of his fading Long Island accent in the tone of his voice, and he looks very concerned for the boys who looked scared and they are standing behind him.

"Well, Officer BarBrady…..This annoying ass fag over there will not leave us alone?!" Cartman said while looking very innocent toward the slightly chubby and dumb as a rock police chief who raises a brow at him in great confusion.

"Ummm, Excuse me…. Well Officer, which I'm only here for one thing to investigate some reports of UFO sightings and alien abductions in your town." Prof. Hunter said in a very appalled tone voice, as he looks back at the police chief.

"Well…. Mister, that you should take a hike out of here, which you are bothering the locals with this alien hogwash, or I'll throw you in the city jail for harassment?!" BarBrady said while he was shrugging his shoulders at this whole thing that indicted he wants to be somewhere right now.

"Well, officer that I take it that you don't believe in aliens that you are denying the truth, and you are covering the truth up from your citizens?!" Prof. Hunter spoke in such anger toward the police chief with his conspiracy theories at that moment.

"Well then….I sees that you are pushing your conspiracy theories on us all, please remove yourself from the local children now , so they resumes their fun activities for the night?!" BarBrady said after he raised his voice that indicted he is very annoyed and angry at that moment, also he had mumbled the word "Quack!" under his breath and he had left the scene and the boys followed him out to the parking lot . Cut to in the parking lot …. Up by BarBrady's squad car that is when BarBrady had reached it which the boys stand by the car." Boys, do you want a ride home, which you can be safe and away from those crazy nonstop pestering weirdoes?"

"Sure, why not, BarBrady…. that we are taking our chances with you to get to Stan's house for a slumber party instead of being surrounded by crazy ass conspiracy theorists and UFO believers who had invaded our town in their zombielike quest for the truth?!" Cartman said as he got into the front seat in the squad car and while BarBrady opens the back door to the holding area for prisoners for the other boys to get in there.

"Thanks, BarBrady for the lift which we are greatly for your kindness, even though we get you a hard time all time." Kyle said, as BarBrady closes the door on them at that very same time.

"Why thanks, dude for brightening my day up which everybody gives me hell and grief all time." BarBrady replied with a smile had formed on his face which he is very appreciated for that statement that Kyle made about him.

"Hey you fags….Can you go now which Terrance and Phillip is on in 20 minutes?" Cartman scolds them that he turned around to give them a dirty look that they are late for the Terrance and Phillip show right now.

"Oh, shut the fuck up…..Fat ass!" Kyle cries out in great annoyance toward cartman as he looks at Cartman with his menacing glare.

"Well fuck you too….you Gawd dirty ass ginger Jewish rat from Jersey?!" Cartman screeches back at Kyle which this heated yell fest is annoying the hell out of the police chief at that moment.

"Boys, that is an enough which you are giving me a headache right now from your childish fighting… for God's sake!" BarBrady said with a heavy sigh that he had let out, as he looks in the rear mirror.

"Well, Officer BarBrady …. They do this all time?!" Stan replied as he putted his face to the cage to look over BarBrady's shoulder.

Meanwhile at the same time….Cut to the McDaniels residence inside the finely decorated living room which the mayor was home that she had an enough for one day which it was everyone's nagging about the traffic jams and nonstop harassment from those tourists had got to her. At first she had welcomed visitors with wide open arms and hopes for the tourism jump will boost the town's economy it did, but she doesn't want the weirdness of the tourists to bother her citizens at all. That she had seated herself on the sofa which she had changed out of her office attire into a dark green long-sleeved fleeced shirt and multi colored greens lounge pants and wrapped a blanket around her petite form to lay down and go to sleep at that moment. But all sudden her cell phone begins to ring as she drifts off into dreamland that prompts her to awake and answered her cell.

"Hello? What?... Give me a few minutes to get there." McDaniels spoke into the phone which her sleepy eyes widen with great shock than anger as she got up from the sofa and to get dress and leave to head back into town.

A few minutes later…. At the police station, inside BarBrady's office which BarBrady was at his desk along with Sgt. Yates, Det. Harris and Lt. Dawson were standing next to him on each side of him, that is when the mayor came walking in along with her aides at that moment. Which she had seated herself in one of his office chairs that sit in front of his desk?

"So… what is the problem now, gentlemen?" McDaniels asked as she sat down in one of the black suede lounge chairs and looked very concerned at her three top ranked police officials who stand before her, and her aides stand behind her too.

"Well, mayor today while I'm was making my rounds in the park before I came back here to do some paperwork then heads home for the night." BarBrady said. "Which I had to save those bratty kids that hangs with that Broflovski kid from a creepy UFO researcher tonight."

"Oh, just great…. This is what I needed now which that overprotective bitch will be on my ass about this tomorrow for sure?!" McDaniels grumbled loudly to show her annoyance at that moment." That I want all of your asses on this problem now?!"

"Yes madam….We are working on it right now." Yates replied which they had sent extra patrols out to combat the problem for the night and until further notice.

**To Be Continued **


	5. A Call for Panic

**Chapter 5: A Call for Panic **

Later that very same night…. which it was after midnight, cut to Stan's house which the Marshes had settled in the night and the boys were a sound asleep and laying in their sleeping bags on the floor inside dark Stan's room, and all sudden a bright light blue colored light which it was a size of a bowling ball had filled the room plus all of their eyes popped wide open when the light moves past the house's windows then took off in high-speed. That is when the house got up to see what is going on and what has just happened a few minutes ago which they can hear everybody's car alarms was going off, due from the high energy jump that had gone through there a few minutes ago.

"What the hell was that?" Randy asked which he was dressed in his white briefs and a grayish blue bath robe as he entered the room along with Sharon and Shelly who are dressed in white nightgowns.

"Dad, there is a small ball of light had gone past the windows which it had taken off in high-speed out of here." Stan said, as he sat up from his pillow which he was wearing a long-sleeved powder blue shirt and dark blue lounge pants.

"Ugh…Gawd damnit…. I'm getting real sick and tired with all of this alien crap at this point of time!" Cartman protested his rant out loud; he was wearing a powder blue colored Snacky Snacks Bear logos covered PJs.

"This is getting out of hand, dude?!" Kyle said he was wearing dark blue PJ with Terrance and Phillip logos on it.

"Tell me about it." Kenny said in a patched up orange-colored long johns underwear with dirty and holey white socks that he was wearing right now.

"That is it…. I'm calling the police and mayor about this." Randy said, as he looks at his wife at that moment as he looks down from his windows to see a small group of people standing there with video cameras, camera phones and professional cameras who are standing in his front lawn.

Cut to the South Park police station at the same time, inside the main large squad room which you can hear endless ringing from the phones about the strange light that had travelled through town in high-speed that known aircraft can't do. Which Sgt. Yates was looking overwhelmed about those panicking phone calls from the easily scared out of their minds townsfolk at that moment…? Which he is going to alert the chief about the panic before this gets out of hand and he is going up to the third floor to see him. A few minutes later… inside BarBrady's office which the chubby police chief was asleep in his black leather manager chair and have his feet resting on the top of his desk, plus Mayor McDaniels had gone home to bed after the meeting had taken place a few hours ago. That is when the door had swung open which it was Yates came walking through the door, also BarBrady had woken up from the door creep and he had fallen out of the chair and lands on the floor hard.

"Ummm…. Excuse me, sir right now that we're getting widespread phone calls from very panicking townsfolk about very strange lights in the night sky as we speak." Yates said while he walks up to BarBrady's desk.

"Aww…. My back, Uh, what is it now, Lou which you see that I was taking a nap." BarBrady said, as he was climbing back into his chair to listen to his second in command which he looks very annoyed right now.

"We need to call the mayor to alert about this at once." Yates replied while he was looking at his bumbling superior officer who remained seated in his chair.

"Oh, Sarge and chief, that you both not going to like this at all…..There are citizens are currently calling in about those weirdoes that are trespassing in their yards again." Det. Harris said as he was standing in the door to alert them about the growing problem.

"Goddamnit…. This is getting fucking annoying as hell." Yates detested angrily and loudly while he threw his folder on to the ground.

"Well, I call the mayor to have her set up an emergency town meeting for tomorrow at the community center?!" BarBrady said, as he reaches over his desk for his office phone to call the mayor at that same moment." Here go then?!" he quietly noted himself while he was on the phone which it was ringing. "Oh, come on Martha; please answer your phone…."

Cut to the McDaniels residence at the same time…..Inside the dark filled master bedroom which the mayor was asleep and she has a black colored eye cover mask over her eyes, and her home phone begins to rings at that moment.

"Uh, now what, can it wait for tomorrow for God's sake." McDaniels tiredly said, as she looks at her phone, but she answered it after she sees BarBrady's name on the screen. "Well, George….. What is the problem now?" That is when her sleepy eyes had widened with shock when she had heard about the details. "Okay…. Okay….Okay; I'll set up an emergency town meeting in the community center for tomorrow morning which it is Saturday." Plus she was texting on her cell to Johnson to get the emergency meeting set up in time for tomorrow. "There… it are set at 10 o' clock tomorrow morning which I had just gotten a reply back from Johnson, now can I'm go back to bed now….. Oh, alright, I'll see you tomorrow… bye." After she got off from the phone with BarBrady which she had pulled her eye mask back over her eyes and gone back to sleep.

The following morning, cut to Park County/South Park Community Center which a large crowd had gathered inside in the large meeting hall and they are chanting "Rabble….Rabble…..Rabble!" that fills the air while the mayor and her aides were seated on one side of the podium and BarBrady along with Yates and Harris on the other side on a large stage. That is when the mayor had stepped up to the podium which everyone had quiet down.

"Oh, aright, people, we know that you're frustrated with those entire crazy tourists that had invaded our town for those stupid UFO or possible alien sightings, at first I did enjoy the tourist boom to our town with economic impact to get the cash flowing into our budget, but it is getting annoying as hell which I honestly will say that I rather preferred the peaceful quiet over city loudness and the traffic jams." McDaniels said as she stood firm and calm as a board behind the podium.

"Mayor, we are getting sick and tired with people who are taking advantage of our properties and town." Randy said, as he stands up from his chair which Sharon and his family is seated next to him.

"That is right, mayor which they are bothering our children with their theories right now. " Sheila said as she stood up from her seat.

That is when everyone in the crowd begins to chant that "Rabble….. Rabble…..Rabble!" line once again which the mayor had simply rolls her eyes at them which she was starting to get annoyed about them chanting Rabble all time which it is getting old.

"_People, please calm down now!" _McDaniels raises the tone of her voice to get them to shut up for once."But first, people we need a plan to get them out of South Park."

"How about sending them to Roswell, Mexico which it is the UFO capital of the world, mayor?!" Garrison said which he was sitting next to Jimbo and Ned.

"_Is that where the alien spaceship had crashed at?" _Mr. Mackey replied while he was looking at Principal Victoria who is sitting next to her husband.

"That is it, mayor…. Well that we need to fake UFO sightings in another town and state to get them to leave our town." Cartman said.

"Kid, how the hell get them interested to heads for that town." McDaniels said while looking very concerned, if the plan will fall through.

"That someone had disguised themselves as a UFO believer to post something on their forum website." Stan said.

"Hey Kyle, you are the computer whiz….." Kenny mumbled loudly and points at him.

"_Ugh… God damnit!" _Kyle quietly mumbled to himself.

"Hey I know… how about those two Star Trek nerds, that they are the ones who built a time machine to help us get back to the third grade you guys." Cartman said when his memory had kicked in.

"Yeah…. But we have to listen to them bitch about how many original Star Trek episodes are out there again." Stan replied.

"Stan, we don't care about that right now!" Randy said, as he stands up from his seat.

"Well…. it is finally settled then, let's move people… Boys, I need your help to get them to help us" McDaniels said that indicted that the meeting was clearly over as the mayor walks off from the stage which she was followed by her aides and top police officials.

_**To Be Continued**_

**Author's Notes: On to the writing of the grand finale, that you hope you all enjoy this chapter.**


	6. Operation Alien Wizard001

**Chapter 6: Operation Alien Wizard001**

Later that very same day …. Cut to the Star Trek nerds' basement inside one of their mothers' basement which the boys, Mayor McDaniels, her aides, BarBrady, Yates, Harris, their parents and some of the townsfolk had gathered around them who were sitting at their computers. That the mayor and boys are doing their best to get them join their cause to get those crazy people out of South Park even through bribing them with the latest technologies .

"Will you two stop and listen…. We need your help to get rid of those crazy ass UFO believers, so we can resumes some normalcy and quietness around here for God's Sake?!" McDaniels said, while she was raising her voice to get their attention which they had stopped in their tracks at that moment.

"Oh, you mean those UFO tourists that had invaded the town, due from the steep rise of UFO sightings that is going on here right now." Star Trek nerd with the blond hair that was in a pony tail had butts in while looking very oddly at them, and stepped forward.

"Yes…. They are the ones that I was referring to about a few moments ago." McDaniels replied with a heavy sigh while she was rolling her eyes at this matter that is going nowhere right now.

"Dude, we have nothing against the nerd kingdom which we think you are cool, but those people are getting into our faces and will not leave us all with their crazy theories." Stan said, as he stepped forward.

"We will get you both brand new gaming computers like Alienware, if you help us out." Randy said while he was butting in the going nowhere conservation that he had thought something up fast, but something had sparked in the two nerd's eyes at that moment.

"Did you say….That you will get us Alienware gaming computers for our reward?" The Star Trek nerd two with the short brown hair said while he looks very stunned when he heard it.

"Oh yes, we will reward you both reward with those computers, if you get rid of them." McDaniels said while inside her mind that it is making her second guessing about Randy's reward idea, because Alienware laptop computers costs a thousand dollars or more each , because your son has one when he plays one person shooter games and the World of Warcraft along with Minecraft too. Which Johnson had whispered in her ear to use some of the money from the tourism boom that came from this whole thing?

"We will do it?!" The blond nerd said while looking at his nerd friend who nodded for agreement.

"Well your honor, we are a part of the local UFO seekers network, but we understands where you are going from, that we are not crazy ones that you are keep running in." The brown hair nerd said, as he types in his password at the UFO Seekers network forum which his penname is Alien Wizard001 while the mayor stood over him to see what is going on. That he was typing about a very long post to tell his UFO loving buddies to tell that there are UFO sightings are started to popped in the UFO Capital of The World and the conspiracy theorists hot bed due from the impact of the Roswell crash of 1947 that had sparkled the "Are we alone in the universe" debate and the entire UFO craze worldwide.

"There you honor and citizens of South Park, it is posted at last which they will leave town in droves within 48 hours." The Blond nerd said as he walks over to the mayor and his friend.

"Good…. Johnson, Write them a 6,000 dollars check for their services to our town, and do not cash it until they had left town." McDaniels said as she looks at her right-handed man who had brought the city checkbook out which he had written something down in the book and the mayor had signed her name. That is when she had ripped the check out and handled it to the two nerds and left the room which she was followed by her two aides at that moment.

"Dude, this is really awesome…. that the city is paying for brand new Alienware computers for us to have?!" The brown hair nerd said while he was holding the gold-colored paper check in his hands.

Outside of the Star Trek nerds' hangout which McDaniels was standing by Randy which they are talking about something right now.

"Randy, if this idea fails, it falls through, it will be hell for you?!" McDaniels scolded him while she was angrily glaring at him at that second.

"But mayor, you are not being open about this at all right now, which you are overacting." Randy shot back at her scorn.

"Oh, I'm not overacting about it, Marsh, that I'm just really worried about the money that we had to hand over to them which we can use the money to fix our local roads instead you dumb ass!" McDaniels protested her rant out loud; she looks at him very scornfully and she walks off while she was silently fuming within which she is followed by her aides.

"God, she is a very demanding bitch for crying out loud." Randy whispers under his breath, but Sharon had overheard him saying it.

"Now Randy, you know that she under a lot of stress right now." Sharon said while looking at her husband.

"Well Sharon….she should didn't to have scold me like that?!" Randy replied in a sad tone voice.

A few minutes later…. Back in town which everybody has sense a big change in the air, that everything had quiet down and there is no heavy traffic jams in the streets at all right now.

Inside the mayor's office which McDaniels was seated at her desk which she is doing her usual paperwork right now? That is when Johnson came running in the room with the boys.

"Mayor, we have good news for you ….that you wants to hear about right now." Johnson said.

"Please, do you all tell me all about it right now?" McDaniels said in a very sarcastic tone voice, as she looks up from her paperwork.

"Mayor, The UFO believing tourists had left town for Roswell." Stan said.

"Plus those Gawddamned UFOs had also left the area too." Cartman said.

"Well… good to hear which I've much paperwork to do, kids!" McDaniels answered.

"Well, we better go now, mayor." Kyle replied while they were walking out of the room." Have a good day."

"Finally… It is over at last." McDaniels quietly noted to herself.

**The End**


End file.
